Earrings
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Luffy wants to look cool, and he thinks that Zoro looks cool, so he decides to try and look like his first mate.


It was getting late.

Luffy had been thinking about it all day, if he didn't ask her soon, she would go to bed before he could.

As he approached Nami, he thought to himself, "_Why was I thinking about it anyway? Of course I want to."_

Nami looked up at him from where she was sitting. "Yes?" She asked.

"Nami, I want my ears pierced like Zoro's."

"WHAT?"

"I want my ears pierced."

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna look cool like Zoro."

"Alright, why on earth are you asking me?"

"Because you have all the pins and needles."

"Uh….no Luffy, that kind of thing needs to be professionally done."

"So, you won't do it?" He asked crestfallen. sniff "Ok…"

"Luffy, wait a minute!"_ "It's always so hard to say no to him!"_ She thought angrily. "Oh alright, I'll do it, just let me go get my things"

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted, and started doing something that looked like a cross between some sort of war dance and a one-legged chicken running.

"_Well, at least he didn't try to do it himself." _Nami thought, as she went to get one of her needles. "_And since when does a guy with one ear pierced look cool?"_

When she came out again, Luffy was still jumping around, almost stepping on Zoro in the process. How he could sleep though them talking and that, Nami didn't think she'd ever understand.

"Come here Luffy, I've already sanitized it, now I just have to put it through your ear."

"OK!"

Luffy's jumping around had resulted in waking Zoro up, but he didn't move, hoping Luffy would cut it out on his own. Also the thought of how stupid Luffy would look with an earring made him interested, so he didn't bother them, he just turned over to watch.

Piercing Luffy's ear was not going well, Nami's needle wasn't sharp enough to get through his rubber earlobe.

"Luffy, quit moving around! I can't get my needle through your ear when you're bouncing around so much!"

"Sorry."

Zoro was interested, but not enough for him to stay up all night, and Nami's needle wasn't going anywhere. He decided what he had to do.

He got up, walked over and said, "Nami, stand aside."

"Huh?"

"Just move over, I'll take care of this."

With that he pushed her out of the way, took out one of his swords, stretched out Luffy's ear, and stabbed clean through the earlobe.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"You wanted you ear pierced."

"But you didn't have to stab me." Luffy whimpered.

"Ugh, you got what you wanted, just leave it at that!"

"Ok."

"Now do you have anything to put in the hole?"

"No"

Then Luffy stared at Zoro's left ear.

"Don't dare even try it!"

"Oh come, you've got three!"

"And I intend for it to stay that way! Get your own!"

"Ah man, where do I get earrings then?

"Not off of me!"

"Where then?

"You buy them. Duh."

"Where?"

"In a store! Where else!"

"But, we're in the middle of the ocean, and I want an earring now."

Zoro had to agree, if Luffy didn't get his friggin' earring the hole would probably close up by tomorrow morning.

"Just find something suitable for an earring and stick it in."

"Where do I find something good"

This was more than Zoro had bargained for. He knew Luffy was dense, but all he needed to do was find a piece of metal and shove it into his stupid ear.

He had his mind set on telling Luffy this when he noticed that Luffy wasn't there anymore. He was about to shrug off the fact that Luffy was probably getting into trouble, when he heard a crash. "_What the heck did he do this time? I mean he can only find so many ways of messing things up on a small ship like the _Merry Go_."_

When Zoro found Luffy, he wasn't sure if he should laugh, or cry, or possibly just scream.

There was Luffy, with a cannon, yes a cannon, sticking out of his ear.

All Zoro could do was blink.

Now that Luffy had found his precious earring that he wanted so badly, there was no way Zoro could persuade Luffy that that wasn't what he had meant.

"Do you like my earring?" Luffy asked, overjoyed that he had found one so quickly.

"………."

"You don't like it?"

"No! It's…..um…..that…..er……you'd look better with a smaller one. Yeah, a smaller one."

"Oh, OK!" And he pranced away looking for a new one.

"_Phew, that actually went pretty smoothly."_ Thought Zoro, _"Now I can sleep."_

Just then, yet another crash, _"OH, COME ON!" _Zoro silently shouted, _"WHAT NOW!"_

This time, it was Nami's misfortune to find Luffy.

Now he was trying to shove a pan into his ear.


End file.
